


Smile

by misanthropiclycanthrope



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/pseuds/misanthropiclycanthrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are somebody's reason to smile." - Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jevvica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevvica/gifts).



> Feel free to read as much into their relationship as you like.

It's a rare and beautiful thing, Athos's smile.

However slight, however fleeting, it never fails to ignite a flame in Porthos's heart, sparking a warmth that spreads and grows into an all-encompassing joy.

A joy that’s all the more intense when it’s Athos who smiles first.

But it is all too often absent, leaving Porthos hollow, an empty space inside his chest aching to be filled.

He sees it as a challenge of sorts, to coax that smile out, and every victory is a triumph over darkness, a blazing beacon in the gloom.

And another step away from the past.


End file.
